shadowrunfilesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryan Sullivan
"Hey, I'm an engineer, of course I'm good with numbers!... Think of me as an accountant... minus the personality of course..." - Sully, c. 2079 Lieutenant Ryan 'Sully' Sullivan (born June 3rd, 2060) is a primary character in the second chapter of the 'War' campaign. As a new recruit of the newly formed UFEC he serves as Chief Engineering Officer aboard the UFEC Tombstone under Captain Langford . Sully embarked on a new career aboard the Tombstone alongside his younger sister Kate Sullivan in an attempt to bring much needed support and stability to the Sullivans. Early Life Ryan Sullivan was born in the impoverished Maryvale district of Phoenix Arizona. Throughout his childhood, Ryan was noted for his good behaviour and manners despite growing up in a dysfunctional house in one of the poorest, harshest neighbourhoods of Phoenix. During his childhood years, Ryan often faced episodes of mistreatment at the hands of his estranged father - despite this, he maintained a very close relationship with his mother. After news that the Sullivan family was expecting another child - Ryan's father abandoned the household, leaving Ryan and his expecting mother to meet household payments on their own. On the evening of October 1st, 2070, Ryan's mother gave birth to Katherine Sullivan. However, the taxing birth of Kate left the Sullivan's mother fragile and weak before losing her life to meningitis, several weeks later. Over the next 4 years, a 10-year-old Ryan and his infant sister were passed down the chain of social workers, foster homes and childrens' homes, never finding a permanent home. Despite his young age throughout this period, Ryan learned to assert himself and take the initiative in being forced to take upon himself the role of provider and protector over the Sullivan siblings. At the age of 14, Ryan (who had matured significantly beyond his years by this point) decided he needed to properly learn to support himself and Kate and make a life for themselves. After seeing an advertisement recruiting crew-members aboard a 'general contractor' vessel known as 'The Albion', Ryan decided to take his chances and apply. The Captain of The Albion was impressed by the work ethic and positive attitude of the young Ryan and offered him a general duties position, realizing his potential as a long-term investment. On February 4th, 2074, Ryan joined the crew of The Albion, bringing his younger sibling onboard alongside him. Life aboard The Albion Soon after joining, the young Ryan quickly realized that the contractors undertaken by The Albion were as varied in nature as the crew-members themselves. From cargo-haulage to private security to salvage recovery. As Ryan settled in as a crew-member of The Albion, he discovered a surprising aptitude for the maintenance, mechanics and engineering side of life aboard a space-faring vessel. By his 15th birthday, Ryan had secured a position as a apprentice engineer. Aside from maintaining and repairing things, Ryan also displayed a particular finesse for demolitions and sabotage work and occasionally found his skills being ocassionally called for several 'private security' contracts undertaken by The Albion. Over the next 7 years, by his 21st birthday, after splitting time between schooling classes and his apprenticeship, Ryan had honed his skills enough as an engineer, saboteur and ocassionally, a soldier to earn the respect of his more senior and experienced colleagues aboard The Albion. Socially, Ryan and Kate settled in comfortably aboard the vessel over their time aboard. Ryan found friends amongst his colleagues on the engineering deck while Kate was fortunate enough to quickly make friends with children of other crew members. 2081 Hellion Incident To Be Completed. 2081 - 2083 Interval After finding themselves back on familiar ground, the Sullivans realized that as well as putting what had happened on the Albion behind them, they both still needed to make ends meet, prompting Ryan to once again search for work aboard other vessels. Having acquired years of experience and a wealth of skills during his time on the Albion, Ryan was confident he would more or less walk into a job aboard the first ship he saw. However, while many vessels were indeed interested in Ryan's skillsets, they were discouraged by the presence of the now 11-year-old Kate and ultimately rejected Ryan's applications. After several weeks of scouring the various spaceports and shipyards around Mars for a contract, Ryan eventually managed to find a willing employer in the form of the HLV Calcutta. ''HLV Calcutta'' Despite being only an 8 month contract, Ryan was relieved to finally find a job that would allow his sister, Kate to travel with him. The 'Heavy Lift Vessel' Calcutta ''dealt exclusively in the haulage of other space-faring vessels but like any other ship, would benefit from a skilled and experienced engineer. Over the 8 month contract, the Sullivans struggled to settle in aboard the HLV Calcutta, arguably due to all-troll crew who mostly kept to themselves. Despite not exactly finding the 'home' they were looking for, both Ryan and Kate simply gritted their teeth and endured - when Ryan was not working or Kate exploring the ship, they both simply enjoyed each other's company. Eventually, in early January 2081 Ryan and Kate said their scarce goodbyes and left the HLV Calcutta. ███ ██████'' After another brief stint of looking for work, Ryan eventually managed to negotiate his way into a new position as a ███████ Engineer aboard The ███████, ''a ████████ contractor. Despite the contract lasting only █ months, it would be true to say both Sullivans felt uneasy as soon as they stepped aboard ''███ ██████, ;w''hether it be the shifty looks from the crewmembers or the sheer amount of ██████████ on board, Ryan was keen to finish his contract and leave with his pockets full of nuyen. On board, his work was as expected - engine maintenance, minor repairs and systems upkeep, etc. Despite this, he found himself commonly using his skillsets for 'special' projects including but not limited to ███████ research, ██████ experimentation and on the rare occasion "████████ ███████████". Aside from his engineering duties, Ryan made sure Kate was never informed as to what her older brother was doing as he departed thier quarters in the middle of the night for these 'special projects'. After his contract of █ months had run its course, Ryan and Kate departed ''███ ██████ ''with a lot of unanswered questions - the only solace being Ryan's wallet was significantly fuller. ''Information redacted, c. 2084 by UNKNOWN USER. ''The Jikan Maru (間丸) After his previous assignment, Ryan was eager to find more of a stable and less dubious form of employment. This pursuit took him onto the decks of the ''Jikan Maru, ''another 'general contractor' vessel who had recently lost the Chief Engineer to a particularly nasty case of liver cirrhosis. Someone of Ryan's skillset was what Cpt. Saitou was exactly looking for and welcomed the Sullivans on board. Despite the significant language barrier between the siblings and the rest of the crew, both Ryan and Kate were immediately welcomed as one of the crew's own and greeted as if old friends. While Ryan wasn't the heaviest of drinkers, the weekly 'bar nights' and slurred Japanese drinking songs did provide enough entertainment him and Kate. As for the work itself, as another 'general contractor' vessel, the work of the ''Jikan Maru was as varied and diverse as the Sullivans could have hoped for. While one week the ship may be shipping a cargo of retro classic cars, the next week it may be on a contract to requisition' some 'missing' materials from UCAS. ''The Mayflower'' U.F.E.C Training To Be Completed. Life aboard the UFEC Tombstone After graduating from the UFEC Officer Academy in early January, Ryan was eager to find out where his first assignment would take himself and Kate. Due to his aptitude displayed throughout the academy, Ryan found out he had been fortunate enough to land himself the position of Chief Engineering Officer aboard one of the top-tier vessels of the UFEC fleet. Upon finding the UFEC Tombstone within his assigned shipyard and after some negotiation with Captain Langford surrounding the 'Kate situation', he finally stepped aboard the Tombstone on the morning of January 7th 2084. Personality Despite his demanding upbringing, Ryan maintains an optimistic and friendly disposition in both his work and in his attitude to others. From having to more or less raise both himself and Kate from a young age, Ryan learned to mature from a young age and develop a hard work ethic in order to get what and where he wants in life. While being never one to shy away from work, Ryan values highly his down-time and often opts to spend his in a variety of ways from pranking his younger sister to shooting hoops on the basketball court with his colleagues. From his time during many treacherous situations, Ryan has developed a keen sense of humour which he often uses to raise morale or diffuse conflicts. While always seeking to maintain a relaxed and upbeat temperament in life, especially around Kate, he regrets to ocassionaly have to show a darker, more serious side when the situation calls for it - frequently when his workload calls for it or the rare occasion when Kate has been in danger. Relationships While Ryan tries to find the best in most people he has come across, experience has taught him he should often be wary when meeting new people - especially if Kate is around. As such, he often takes time to get to know those around him - a way of finding out who he can trust. Kate Sullivan Notes *Ryan is known for often eating Skittles especially while on operations, a habit which started while Ryan was aboard the Albion. *Like his younger sister, Ryan is an avid fan of Michael Jackson and his work, and can often be found listening to his music while in his quarters. *Ryan bears a scar on his right arm, received in November 2081 onboard the Albion after a close encounter with one of the shipments for the Buenos Ares Zoological Gardens. Ryan allegedly denies the story to this day. *Since playing from a young age, Ryan has developed into a skilled basketball player, often playing whenever he can find or ball or makeshift court.